


Just Practice

by lovelyfic



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Best Friends, Love Confession, M/M, Sleeping Levi, admitting feelings, three-hour drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyfic/pseuds/lovelyfic
Summary: Levi and Nico are on a three-hour car ride from Vancouver to Seattle. Levi is asleep, and Nico tries to figure out how to tell him his feelings.So, he decides to practice.Aka Nico tells a sleeping Levi that he has feelings for him.





	Just Practice

I steal a glance at my sleeping best friend before turning my eyes back to the wheel. We’re driving back to Seattle after a trip to Vancouver for a work conference. It’s pitch black outside, and all I can hear is the consistent hum of the car on the highway. We’re about halfway through the three-hour trip. Both of us had seized the trip to Vancouver as an opportunity to spend time together. Our conference was on a Saturday, so we had made the plans official to spend the weekend together. It had been a while before we’d had time to be together. We were (and still are) buried with work, meetings, surgeries, and even more work. I have to admit, it felt good to get away with Levi, even if it was with a bunch of other doctors, and even if it was just for a weekend.

I take another glance at Levi, sitting in the passenger seat. He has his arms crossed and is leaning against the car window, sleeping peacefully. I don’t really want to admit it, but I have been starting to notice some things about Levi that I hadn’t noticed before. Well, I’d noticed them, but I hadn’t given them much thought. Like how he’s always there to comfort me whenever I’m feeling down. How he always works hard at his surgeries. But then there’s the little things. How he gets distracted whenever somebody walks their dog by. How I always have to wait for him to hold the door for everybody else whenever we go through the side doors of the hospital. I guess I just really admire him. But there’s something that tells me he’s special. I have a gut feeling that he could be something more than a friend. No, that he should be.

I can’t stop myself from looking back over to Levi. His hair is a little messed up from the angle of his seatbelt, and he looks tired. Peaceful, but tired. He’s worked hard these past few years. He’s proud of where he is as a surgeon, and I’m happy for him. I couldn’t imagine going to work every day and not seeing his smile. There’s a lot of doubts I have about my feelings, though. What if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if we become more, and then it’s not the same? I have to express my feelings to him, though. It’s not fair to him or myself if I don’t. I’ve never really been good at expressing my feelings, but I’m pretty sure it would kill me if I didn’t tell him.

So I decided to practice.

Right then and there.

I know he wouldn’t be able to hear me, but I figured I’d at least try to give it a shot. Maybe I’ll be less nervous for the time I’ll really have to say it to him. So clear my throat and start talking.

“Uh . . . I know you can’t hear me right now, but . . .” I trail off, waiting to see if my words cause a reaction because there’s a possibility he’s still awake. I know he’s not, though. He doesn’t even flinch. I continue.

“Uh, I had a great time this weekend. And you’re a really good friend. You’ve always been a really good friend.”

I chuckle at myself, internally cringing. I should just get straight to the point.

I look over at him before I say anything more, and then I return my eyes back to the road. It seems like there’s no sign of human civilization except for the road, because we’re surrounded by dark trees. I clear my throat again, getting nervous, even though I’m positive he’s asleep.

“I think I have feelings for you, Levi. And I know you probably don’t feel the same way, but I should tell you how I feel. It’s completely fine if you don’t feel the same way, too. I’ve been feeling this way for a while now, I guess. I mean, we’ve been spending so much time together, and it’s hard not to fall in love with you. I don’t know.” I laugh at myself. I’ve never been good at talking. Especially when it involves confessing love. I decide to leave it at that. It felt good getting all that off my chest.

It’s around forty five minutes before Levi finally wakes up. We’re just passing through the outskirts of Seattle. He gives me a sleepy smile, and my heart immediately warms at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading.  
Lmk in the comments if you want a chapter 2.


End file.
